Rescue Me
by kaden292
Summary: Naruto is doing good, until he steps over to the wrong side. Will he be saved or lost? implied sex, drug use, kisnaru, oronaru, MAIN ITANARU ItachiXNaruto Very DARK. alternate universe. also, any information in here is from my own head!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Starbucks or Tokio Hotel Rescue Me

Summary: Naruto works at a coffee shop, but it isn't enough to pay rent. So he also works the streets in the red light district, while still going to high school. Soon it gets to be too much for him, but what is he to do. He needs the money.

Warnings: Prostitution, YAOI, maleXmale, not-graphic, but implied! Drug use.

Background: It's set in out universe! So cell phones, cars, the whole shebang!

Chapter 1:

"Please Iruka, can I do the detention in the morning?" Naruto begged. He had to get to work, or be put on one week suspension, and he couldn't do that. He needed the money for rent, and Iruka knew this.

Iruka sighed, he had to let the boy go or he would be put on the streets again, "fine, come in the morning! But you better be here!" he yelled after the boy running from the school. He was out of sight of the school in 10 seconds flat.

Naruto was glad that he put his work uniform in his bag today, he always knew when he would run late. He ran to the bath room in the small store. Changing in record time, he clocked in with the computer/register, and then stuffed his bag in his locker, as small as the locker was, his bag fit. It reminded him of a black hole.

"Hey Naomi, sorry I'm late. Iruka held me back for detention. It won't happen again, I promise!" he said bowing with his apology.

They had gotten really close, she was like a mom to him, but she also knew very little outside of work and school. She also never seen any friends come by. It might be, because it was very far from the school, and even farther from his home.

Naomi sighed, "I know, just next time call, if you're going to be this late. You know 30 minutes or more." He nodded and went straight to work after washing his hands.

It was a slow day since it was Monday, but they always had their regulars come in. Their regulars meant the workers from the surrounding businesses, the head quarters of Uchiha corps, was right across the street. Itachi Uchiha worked there, and Sasuke would, right after college, which would be in a couple of years. Naruto knew a lot about them, because Itachi would always manage to come over on his break, and they got to talking the last couple of weeks.

Naruto had now worked for 3 hours and 4 more to go, deciding to go to break since they didn't have anyone in the store or look like anyone would for a little bit, he headed off, but not without making Itachi's drink.

He sat out side at one of the patio tables since it was such a nice day. He sat down and Itachi appeared 5 minutes later.

"Hey Itachi!" Naruto said happily. Probably the greatest part of his day was getting to sit with Itachi for his break, it brought joy to his face, because they could talk about anything or just sit in companionable silence, but it seemed to be a talking day.

"Hello Naruto. How are you?" Itachi excepted the drink, a Grande Caramel Macchiato. Sweet and bitter. It was perfect, and for some reason it reminded him of Naruto, but he hasn't found the bitter part yet. He was also scared too, but he would need to know to get closer to the small boy, who looked like a sly Kitsune.

"I'm good, Iruka gave me detention for after school today, but I got it moved to tomorrow morning so I wouldn't be late to work. I love Iruka, he is like a father to me. He understands so much, and excepts me for who I am," Naruto explained.

They chatted about people that they met that day the were interesting, some rude, some not. Itachi talked about his meetings today. Soon it came time for them to part.

"Naruto I would like to you to dinner some time," shocked was and understatement. A date with Itachi.

Itachi smirked at the lack of response, "I'll take that as a yes?" Naruto nodded

"Saturday?" Naruto shook his head in a negative response, Itachi frowned.

"I have work here that day, how about Sunday?" Itachi smiled, and nodded.

"Sunday at 7" Itachi walked away, "but I'm still coming by for my coffee."

Naruto smirked, "I wouldn't want anything less!" he said running back inside, heading back to work quickly. The rest of the shift flew by, and before Naruto knew it he was home. He had about an hour before he had to get to his second job. He quickly did his homework.

He got dressed, he didn't like this job as much as the other one, but it covered the rest of the rent and still left a few dollars for food.

He tight fish net belly shirt, and short shorts, like really short, and thigh high heeled boots. Naruto was happy that he had a natural beauty in his face, so he didn't have to buy make up.

Stepping out of his apartment with a long coat. He started down the street. He hoped that he would get business tonight. Monday always brought stress in the business world, and men who wanted it gone, who didn't have a lover. Or just hiding the sexuality.

Soon a car drove up next to him on the side walk. The window rolled down, and the night began.

"What can I do for ya honey? 200 for a blow job, 500, for full intercourse with a condom, 1000 bareback." Naruto named his prices, hopefully he could get done quick, this guy seemed shady.

"bareback, get in." the guy was not ugly, in fact he was quite handsome. It was his lucky night, he had rent and money to get tested. That is why it cost so much.

"Your place or hotel?" Naruto asked putting on his seat belt. He wasn't dumb, some of these guys could not drive.

"My place, also my name Kisame, what's yours?" Naruto was surprised, this guy was such a gentleman.

"Minato, I'm also clean, so you don't have to worry about that. I have the papers to prove it, and I will also not come to your home again unless you pick me up of course. So don't worry about me trying to steal stuff, okay?"

He laughed, "Okay Minato. You actually seem like an honest person, which is good. I like that, I will take a look at your papers. I'm glad you get tested regularly. Good health is good."

After that they sat in silence, and the night went smooth. Kisame was gentle, and dropped 'Minato' off a few hours later.

"Crap, I really should have taken his offer to drop me off at my place, but I really didn't want to chance it." he thought to himself.

A snake like noise came up behind Naruto and his was soon slammed against the cement wall. "What do you think you're doing walking the streets so late, Na-ru-to" Naruto was too tired to struggle.

"What do you want?" he asked starting to struggle as Orochimaru pulled something from his pocket.

"I'm going to get you to come back to me everyday! To where you can't live with out me." something pushed into to Naruto's arm. It was a needle.

"What did you just do? What did you put in me?" It burned what ever it was.

Orochimaru smirked as Naruto slumped to the ground, he puked to the side, "enjoy your little snack of smack" he laughed at his own joke.

Naruto frowned. He wouldn't get addicted after one hit. Yeah he was a whore, but he didn't do drugs. He would get over it in a days time, right?

After Orochimaru left and may whores passed by, looking sad. They wouldn't help, one man for himself. Always been like that. It would never change. He slowly got up on shaky legs and headed his way to the small apartment.

He showered, he still felt high. It felt weird, everything was extra sensitized and the cold shower felt good on his heated skin. He changed clothes slowly, even the feel of clothes felt good, but not in a sexual sense. He frowned realizing what he was doing. He didn't want to like it. Nothing good would come of it, and he knew this. Soon he was stepping out of the small apartment, heading the opposite direction to school.

He made it to detention, but fell asleep, which resulted in another detention tomorrow, since it wasn't really detention. Naruto nodded and accepted it. Since he had Iruka for homeroom he moved to the back to his assigned seat.

"You look like shit Dobe," Sasuke said sitting next to Naruto.

"I didn't get a good nights rest last night," Naruto explained quietly. Seeming to zone out quickly.

Sasuke didn't respond, he knew Naruto and Itachi talked while at work, cause Naruto worked close by. Starbucks he figured, but he also thought Naruto would be bouncing off of the walls, cause Itachi ask Naruto on the date, and replied with a 'yes'. Itachi said so. Why was he off.

Lucky for him he could watch the Dobe most of the day, since their classes were the same. Except for lunch, he had first lunch and Naruto had second.

It came to the second to last period of the day, Naruto was sweating and shivering, and extremely pale.

Naruto stood quickly "May I go to the nurse?" before he got an answer, he ran out of the room holding his mouth shut.

Kakashi frowned, for as long as he could remember, Naruto never got sick, "Sasuke follow him and make sure he gets to the nurse, and then come back."

Sasuke did as told, since the two were close. He found him in the closest bathroom, retching sounds came from behind a stall. Soon the door opened, and Sasuke helped him to the nurse.

"I have to return to Kakashi's class, but I have a free period last, I can go get his stuff and then help him home." Tsunade nodded in agreement.

Naruto was glad he didn't work at the coffee shop today, he didn't think he wanted to face Naomi or Itachi like this. He knew what the cause was, and he didn't like it. He just wanted the pain to stop, his whole body ached. It didn't ache before, it felt really good. He needed more, just to get the ache gone. Just a little, nothing to much, just to get the ache gone. He settled it in his head.

Sitting up slowly, he got to his feet, as Sasuke walked in. "Thanks for my bag, but I'll be okay to walk home" Naruto grabbed his bag quickly and headed home.

He didn't give the school a second thought as he made it back to his apartment, and then to Orochimaru.

"What did you do to me?" Naruto's arm itched, "whatever I don't care, just give me more! Damnit. Make the ache go away!"

Orochimaru smirked, "and what do I get in return? I know you don't have any money"

Naruto frowned he didn't like where this was going, Orochimaru pulled him into an alley way, "get on your knees and I'll give you your fix"

Naruto obeyed quickly without a thought. As sicken as it was, he sucked his dick and did it as quickly as possible.

Orochimaru pulled Naruto up off his knees and pressed him into the wall. Naruto saw the needle, and to him it looked like heaven, a beautiful golden color. The needle was pushed into his other arm after being tied with a rubber ribbon.

"I would suggest going home, quickly." Naruto did just that. He made in time to fall to the ground behind his door.

Soon it became routine, and he would take some prepared off Orochimaru, if he had work at Starbucks, and take some during his break, just a little to make the ache go away, he would sit in the bathroom the entire time. He would set an alarm to make sure he wasn't late.

He even missed his date with Itachi, but he apologized about having a project he got stuck with from school. Itachi smiled and accept the apology, and they sat and talked until Naruto excused himself to the restroom to not return for the rest of his break.

After a while Orochimaru made Naruto do more for his treat, and he did. He needed it, before long, he stopped going to school, and stopped going to Starbucks for his shifts. He was obviously fired and his grades obviously fell. He became a full time whore for Orochimaru.

After a couple months he stopped paying rent, and asked if he could work for Orochimaru, bring money for the smack, to live with him.

Orochimaru agreed thinking it was a great idea.

-ItaNaru-

Itachi was on a mission, following Sasuke instructions to where Naruto lived, he talked to the landlord.

"Yeah, he moved out a couple of weeks, he didn't pay rent, so I evict him. I gave him a week. He was gone in a day. He gave me this address. It's just down the street. If I'm correct it's Orochimaru's place, he's a major drug dealer. I hope he doesn't go down the wrong path" the old man shut the door, as Itachi took in all the information. He did the math, all the excuses, the sweating, the itching, the long sleeves, it all made sense. He just didn't know which drug it was.

Heading down the street to the given address, suddenly his heart beat skipped, something was wrong.

He slammed his fist on the door.

"Fuck!" he heard a voice

"Orochimaru he's overdosed! How much did you give him?"

More noises were heard, "I'm here for Naruto! Let me see him!"

The sprung open, and two men appeared, with what seemed like a passed out Naruto. They threw the body at Itachi, "here take him, and make sure he doesn't come back, that lying whore. Taking all my drugs, with no money to give. He's an idiot who forgets to get paid for his job."

The door slammed in Itachi's face as he held on to Naruto. He was extremely light, he soon started to convulse, and it freaked Itachi out. The nearest hospital was miles away, so he called an ambulance.

His heart skipped another beat as he watched Naruto.

The ambulance arrived quickly and they headed to the hospital.

He was told to wait in the waiting room and he did. He more like paced the room and a couple of hours later with a jacket and tie removed, he heard a nurse call his name.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine, do you know what was going on with him?"

Itachi shook his head in the negative, "I have only a small idea, but no facts to support it."

She looked sad, "well we figured out which drug he was on, it's heroine, a harsh drug, and easily to get addicted too. Also the worse come down. He also hasn't eaten in many days, which is probably why he overdosed. The best thing would to put him into rehab, but he doesn't have the money for it, I suppose."

She lead him to Naruto's room. Wires and tubes were all over him, "the only why for a heroine addict to recover is to have support, it's how any addict recovers. In honesty, I don't think he really wanted to do this drug. From what you told me, he was forced, which is probably why he lasted so long before he overdosed."

Itachi nodded in agreement, "I'll pay for the rehab. He needs it, and I want him to get better."

She nodded, "then I'll set up for a transfer when he wakes up."

She left the room Itachi watched as all the machines did the job, then he look at the sunken face of Naruto, that use to be so full life.

Eyes started to flutter they seemed so out of focused, 'he must still be high' what surprised him next was the tears that poured out of. He started rambling and Itachi listened.

"Itachi I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I never wanted it happen. The ache just hurt to much, and stuff made it go away. I didn't think it would end like this," Naruto cried, as he curled in a ball, not even registering Itachi presence. More ramblings continued.

"I don't want anymore Orochimaru, no Kabuto, stop. No more! Please! I don't want more! I'll bring you the money I promise. I just haven't been up for working the street."

The words after that were lost in mumbles, Itachi had learned a lot. Naruto worked on the streets as a whore, he did the worse drug out there in Itachi's opinion, but he wanted to stop which was a good thing.

Itachi worked from the hospital until Naruto woke from his drug induced sleep. It only took a couple of days.

"Itachi?" he looked up from his computer as his name was spoken from a small voice.

"I'm here Naruto, I'll always be here Naruto." Naruto smiled at that until he started to feel his entire body.

Tears fell from his eyes, "It hurts Itachi, it hurts so much. Can you make it go away, please? Save me from the pain, give me more? Just to stop the pain, please. I don't need that much, please"

Itachi hugged the boy as he cried, "I'm sorry Naruto I can't give it to you. You don't need it anymore, You're going to get better," Naruto to thrash around, hitting Itachi lightly, he wasn't that strong anymore. Nurses came in and sedated him.

Naruto was still awake, it wasn't the heroine induced Naruto which they were lucky for, "I'm sorry Itachi, I need help, help me please, rescue me from this monster. I can't do it on my own"

"I am, I will save you and set you free of this monster that has control of you." Naruto fell asleep after that.

"Itachi, sir, the men are here to transport Naruto to the rehab," Itachi had paid for the best rehab in the city. Which happened to be the best in the country.

Itachi signed all the papers, he would be the only visitor allowed to visit, and the only person to sign him out. He followed them to talk to the doctor.

"The first part is the worse part, we usually don't let them have visitors, cause it only damages the mentality of the visitor to see someone break. Once someone does break it usually takes a month to get them to respond, we usually do exercises to help with that, art, music, anything that grabs the interest. After that, it's on average 6 months to 2 years, before they know that they don't need the drug, that they are higher than the drug. After he breaks, we'll let you come and visit. We'll give you a call, weekly, if you like" Itachi nodded, he would, so he could keep a calendar on his progress.

The sky portrayed his feels, dark, angry, upset, and sad. He wished this never happened. He got Naruto the best help that he could get, now it was up to him.

-ItaNaru-

Naruto woke in a white room, white meant pure, he wasn't pure. Not anymore, he was a whore, and whore do drugs. Then it clicked, he needed his drug, where was it, where was Orochimaru.

He screamed and screamed, he was locked in this room, he paced, punched, and kicked the padded walls. He did this until he couldn't anymore.

Food was brought the next day while he was asleep. It was okay, he was hungry too. After a while, it ended up in the corner and he passed out from the aching pain. He woke again a few hours later, he puked was clean.

'where am I?' that's what he screamed next, and 'let me out, I need my drug' he cried and sobbed.

The happened for several weeks.

"Naruto, you have a visitor." Naruto looked up at the doctor, he thought he was dreaming, he hadn't been eating, he was too weak to walk.

They put him in a wheelchair, he had his hands in his lap he stared at them. He realized what he had done wrong. He done so many things wrong. It was his fault. Everything was his fault, he hurt some many people, Sasuke, Iruka, Tsunade, Naomi, and … Itachi. How was he going to face him most of all. He lied to him, and he felt horrible for doing so. Tears fell down his face, he sobbed openly. He couldn't tell of his surroundings anyways, he didn't care. He just needed to cry.

He was lead to a door. He was rambling.

"I lied to Itachi, I shouldn't be allowed to speak any longer, I'm a liar, I'm a whore, I did so many things wrong." Just on and on, "I'm sorry Itachi, I didn't mean to lie, I didn't want to lie, I shouldn't be allowed to speak any longer." Then more sobs came from his body as the speaking became incoherent.

Itachi looked at Naruto, he was an empty shell, he rubbed his cheek, and Naruto froze, looking where the hand lead. "You look like Itachi, can you tell him, I'm sorry, and I'll never speak a lie again, I'll never speak again. I promise, so I won't hurt him anymore."

"Of course I will Naruto, I'll tell him." Itachi spoke softly.

Itachi hated seeing Naruto like this, the doctor didn't lie, when he said they're broken. They really are broken.

Itachi visited regularly after that, at first, every two weeks, then every week. At the same time. He watched the progression, he was also informed that Naruto stopped speaking all together, but he was starting to respond, but not with words.

Itachi was sad at this he really loved Naruto's voice. Then one day he came early. It was music time today. He heard his voice, the doctor stood beside him.

"He's making a great recovery, he'll pull through. Just about a month left, or less, if it continues like this."

"what happened to make him sing?" Itachi asked.

The doctor relayed the story.

Naruto stood up and sat next to the person on the piano and started to hum. Soon words came out.

_This used to be our secret __Now I'm hiding here alone Can't help but read our names on the wall And wash them off the stone I trusted you in every way But not enough to make you stay Turn around I've lost my ground Come and rescue meI'm burning, can't you see Come and rescue me Only you can set me free Come and rescue me Rescue me Rescue me We lied when we were dreaming Our crying was just fake I wish you could deny it Here and today My SOS on radio The only chance to let you know What I fear Can you hear ?Come and rescue me I'm burning, can't you see Come and rescue me Only you can set me free Come and rescue me Rescue me You and me You and me You and me The walls are coming close rMy senses fade away I'm haunted by your shadow I reach to feel your face You're not here Are you here? Come and rescue me Rescue me Come and rescue me I'm burning, can't you see Come and rescue me Only you can set me free Come and rescue me Rescue me You and me You and me Rescue me You and me Set me free Rescue me _

Itachi smiled and walked over to Naruto.

"It was beautiful Naruto. I can't wait to hear more of your voice." Naruto blushed and then said a quick thank you.

Itachi talked to him and Naruto said a few things about the people here.

A month passed quickly and Naruto was released, but he would still come back for a weekly check up. Itachi would make sure he went.

"Where am I to stay Itachi?" Itachi smiled.

"You'll stay with me and my brother, and you'll finish school. Then with that beautiful voice, would you like to start a music career?" Naruto looked up suddenly.

He was speechless, he didn't know what to think, "can I?"

"it would be a great way to get the word out about the dangers of what you had been through. Music is a powerful thing and I think it would be great with for you," Itachi explained. It would help Naruto and the world for people who went through the same thing.

Naruto smiled, "I would love to"

"Good, cause you start tomorrow." Itachi smiled, "and we'll start with the song that got to speaking again. Now would you like a song writer or you be the writer."

"I've got much up here, I'll need help getting it out, so maybe someone to help with it."

Itachi smiled as Naruto held his hand, it is the first day in a year and half that Naruto is out of rehab, he now had a life a head of him and his dark past will be not forgotten, but known, because of the dangers.

"I love you Itachi, thank you for everything, forgiving me, loving me, and rescuing me."


End file.
